1. Field
The following description relates to a voice command recognition technology, and more particularly to a voice command recognition technology that enables recognizing a voice command for controlling a device.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of voice recognition technologies, devices having a voice command recognition function that enables controlling functions of a device through a user's voice command have developed. In conventional devices, the voice command recognition function remains inactivated in a usual state, that is, a waiting state. In the waiting state, the voice command recognition function becomes activated when a user presses a specific button installed in a device or says a specific phrase. For example, through a triggering procedure in which a user shouts, “OK, glass!” or presses a designated button and says, “Hi, galaxy”, an inactivated voice command recognition function of smart glasses or a smart phone, respectively, is activated.
However, a specific triggering procedure needs to be performed whenever a user wants to control an apparatus using a voice command, incurring huge inconvenience. In addition, the voice command recognition function needs to be activated to recognize a trigger command. The voice command recognition function makes resource allocation, required to control an apparatus, inefficient. Further, when the voice command recognition function is in a waiting state, an additional user's command, such as touching a screen or pressing a button, needs to be input to activate the voice command recognition function in order to recognize a trigger command.